


One of us

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Feels, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus finds an orphan while walking home with Undyne and brings them home with him.</p><p>(Gender fluid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silcatian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/gifts).



> So this is a writing trade for Silcatian! You should check them out since they have the BEST stories ever, I swear it's so cute! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and sorry for taking a while Silcatian!!!

"NOW YOU ARE SANTA CLAUS HUMAN!" Papyrus let out his signature nyeheheh laugh and Sans watched his younger brother play with the small human in the tub. Forming the bubbles to silly things on their face. They hover their hands over it, imitating that they were in deep thought. It made Sans chuckle and he remembered the time when Papyrus first found them, they were dirty... Skinny... Definitely wore down to just skin and bone he would say.

He was definitely curious of why the human was in their state but he never really questioned it as his younger brother and him grew to love and accept the child.

"Hey Papyrus, I think they are sud-denly onto something there."

Papyrus looked like he was internally screaming and the child started to giggle to Sans joke.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM HUMAN. HE DOES ENOUGH TO... RATTLE MY BONES." 

They all laugh and Papyrus scrubs at the child head with some soap.

Sans took his time to take in the sight and to feel at ease as the tiny child was a constant reminder that he wasn't in the underground anymore.

Papyrus remembers the day like it was just yesterday when the kid came in.

\-------------------------

It was a night out with Undyne and they just came from Grillby's. Papyrus had a to-go box for Sans for when he got home.

"GREAT IDEA UNDYNE, I THINK I WILL ADD THAT TO THE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus loud voice boomed as Undyne walked him home. It's been a couple years now since monsters have been up on the surface comfortably. 

They were talking amongst themselves casually until soft sobs were heard down the alley they passed. 

Papyrus halted to a stop and retraced his steps, Undyne tilted her head watching her comical friend with interest.

"HELLO?" Papyrus called out and the sobbing quieted.

This time Undyne walked over with him and Papyrus walked down the alley. If he had skin, he would probably get gooseflesh from the eeire feeling. There was a small wooden crate against the wall and when Papyrus looked behind it, he sees a small child covered in dirt. Wide, tear stained (E/C) eyes staring at his.

"Why hello there human..." Papyrus lowered his voice to a softer octave as to not scare the small kid away, he looked them over and saw them devoid of most of their weight. Their clothes small but looked so baggy on them. The child's arms were slim and skinny, like if he hugged this child, they would break!

They continued to stare at him, wondering what he would do next, instead of anything they expected, the tall skeletal monster picked them up high and onto his shoulders.

They held onto his skull for what seemed like for dear life as he walked, "Don't worry human! I will take care of you! You will like my brother Sans! He may be lazy... But he's the best there is!" He gave the child his brother's burger and they happily ate it as he walked.

They didn't know where they were going, but they stopped crying.

—————————————————

Papyrus opened the door noisily, "Brother~!" He called out in a sing song voice.

"Yeah bro?" The child and Papyrus both turned thair heads to see Sans on a green couch reading a joke book.

"I've found this human Sans! They looked like they needed help so I brought them here!" Papyrus walked over to the dining room table, lifting the kid off his shoulders and placing them a chair, "I'm thinking about making spaghetti for them, they look hungry!" As Papyrus turns around and heads for the kitchen, the child turns their head and sees the shorter skeleton in a chair next to them suddenly and they let out a gasp and flinch back.

Sans eyebrow raises to the actions and his smile that was already there, grew wider, "Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to drop in like that." 

A smile grew on their face as they giggle to the pun, "Papyrus, shouldn't they get cleaned up before they eat?" The lights in his eyes flick away from the kid to flick to his brother.

"Yes! You're right brother! Human! Would you like to get cleaned up before you eat?" Papyrus pauses on putting the uncooked noodles in the pot of water.

They nod and hum in agreement.

"Sans! Can you show them where the bathroom is?" Papyrus put the noodles in and started the stove.

"Sure thing bro." Sans hefted himself up off the chair and helped the kid down, "Follow me." He side winked and lead the way up the stairs and showed them the said bathroom. He opened the door and walked inside, he reached into cabinets and pulled out shampoo, soap, face cloth, and a towel.

"If you're a skeleton... Why do you have these?" The child spoke up and Sans gaze turned humored.

"Well. We have a friend that comes over often and they aren't a skeleton like my super cool bro and I." 

The child nodded and smiled, "Why are you guys so nice to me? I really am happy for what you're doing... I just don't know why..."

"Cause we aren't like most humans." His eyes tilted to the side, "If my brother likes you then I'm sure you're pretty cool yourself." He looked at the kid and saw a few tears run down their face.

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." 

He placed his hand on the kids' missed hair and gave it a pat, "Don't worry kiddo. You're safe here. Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up okay?" 

They nod with a new determination in their eyes and Sans made his exit.

He blipped to his brother's side as he stirred the pasta and probably surprised the starch outta his battle suit as he jumped from his sudden presence, "SANS! You surprised me! Is the human okay?" 

"They're pretty cool bro." Papyrus eased in hearing his brother, "Where did you find this kid anyways?"

"Undyne was walking me home! I heard their crying and rushed to their aid! So of course I brought them here. They looked like they needed some affection anyways..." Papyrus's sockets creased to worry and sadness as he stirred the red tomato sauce.

Sans watched his brother carefully and sighed, "You're so cool bro."

Papyrus sockets seemed to sparkle in awe and Sans chuckled.

"Sans? C-can we keep them? They seem very nice..." 

"We'll see bro." Sans took a seat in the chair by the table and watched his brother cook.

Papyrus grabbed the pepper and Sans eye glowed for a second, his smile growing wider.

As soon as Papyrus tipped it, the whole cap fell and Papyrus wailed in frustration as Sans chortled in laughter.

\--------------------------------

Turns out they fit right into the family. They loved the skelebros and were closer with them day by day. Sometimes movies with Papyrus on the weekends meant a blanket and snuggling time with them and they weren't going to complain. 

Pretty soon, they stopped questioning why and started to take in the feeling of acceptance and the loving family who made them feel that way.

And that, filled them with Determination....


End file.
